The Tale of Bricksburg
by Weevmo
Summary: A twist to the LEGO Movie in the form of a Medieval AU. Just a Oneshot for now, please Read and Review!


Just a quicky because I wanted to expirament with an Medieval AU for the LEGO Movie...not sure if I'll do anymore but I hope a few of you at least will enjoy this :)

"He is coming."

A figure, clothed in white, stood just inside the enourmous doors of a cave. The figure in question was an old man, wrinkles creasing his face with mild worry. His dirty white beard was held together in a band, as was the hair on the back of his head. His long robe trailed after him as he started away from the doors, stirring up dust that seemed to glimmer in the dim light. In one hand he held a staff, long and nimble, with a blue shining orb on the end that seemed to be whispering and laughing with many disjointed voices.

The doors shut soundly as two young guards shoved them shut. No light push would do it. The doors stood nearly twenty five feet tall and were made of the sturdiest of materials. In other words; they were built to keep certain things out.

"Who's coming?" The youngest guard asked, a bit too loudly, placing his hand just slightly on the hilt of his sword. It was a pointless to ask that, as every person inside the cave already knew the answer. Who else would be coming here? Certainly no sight seeer or tourist. This land had no more to look at than rocks and lava, and many who had wandered into it had never been able to return.

This place only seemed to exist to protect the thing that they had spent their lives guarding. The rarist, most dangerous relic in the world. Not many knew of it, or where it even was. Not many cared, either. But those who wanted to keep it safe and out of the wrong hands had hidden it here long ago.

The ground shook, causing a few rocks to fall from the ceiling. The old man spun around, the light in his black eyes showing how ready he was for any situation despite his age. However wise or majestic he could be, though, was always blown away by his choice of words.

"Cover your butts."

The guards had but a beat to be flabbergasted.

"Cover our wh-?"

BOOM!

With a sound like the mightiest of thunder, the doors slammed open as if a gust of wind had blown them apart. Both guards were thrown across the ground, tumbling like ragdolls. Dramatic smoke billowed into the room, hiding the appearance of the intruder for a minute.

"Vitruvius, my old friend!" And mockingly joyful and peppy voice filled the cave, magnified by the sound waves bouncing off the restricted walls. Vitruvius' eyes only narrowed slightly in responce as an enourmous head supported by a long neck pushed its way through the smoke towards him. Scaly black skin, large slitted red eyes, and with large pointed teeth inside a mouth that curved into a wide unerving smile, as the dragon pulled itself up to its impressive height. Two horns, pointed up on its head like smoke stacks poured smoke and fire, showing the dragon's true wrath despite its smile.

"Lord Business." Vitruvius sounded calm, although he had lifted the staff in his hand just a bit higher, a stance for battle.

Business raised his head slightly to look across the room, and spotted exactly hat he had come for. His eyes narrowed in anticipation.

"Whatcha got there?" Keeping the conversation light as always, he pointed a clawed hand to the relic's hiding place. He knew the answer, he just liked toying with his enemies.

"Oh, nothing." The dragon snorted at the conversational tone of the old man's voice,"Nothing that belongs to you."

"Oh, so you don't trust me?" Business feigned inncocence, wings pulling up to hide his face partway.

"As far as I can throw you." Vitruvius didn't miss a second.

The facade was over. Business let out an annoyed hiss, steam blowing out his nostrils. He had come here for one thing and all he was concerned about was that he got it in a timely mannor.

"GUARDS!" He roared over his shoulder, spiked tail lashing with impatience"Seize the relic!"

As guards, adorned with the black, grey, and reds of his kindom, rushed past, Business went to meet the old man. Vitruvius swiped his staff, and instantly the ground below the dragon's feet began to crumble and swoop upwards in a streak. Business was too quick for this and leaped ahead, wings spread out to soften his landing. They were now quite close to each other.

"Missed me!"

"Not quite."

The dirt that had been packing itself into the tightest, dencest, ball it could near the roof of the cave suddenly dropped. With a squeak, Business rushed forward to get out of its path. With a not so appealing plop, the dirt ball exploded onto the ground, pinning one of the dragon's wings as it did so. Business gave a shriek, whipping around faster than the old man could comprehend. Unfortunately, it did not seem as if the good guys always won. His tail caught Vitruvius by surprise, slashing him violently across the face and throwing the man to the ground.

Business had not noticed this until he had yanked his wing free of the dirt and turned, ready for another round. There, his foe lay with his hands holding over his eyes, his oh-so powerful sceptor smashed into the ground beside him. He didn't need to have great eye sight to see the red that dripped between his fingers and to the ground.

The dragon gave an amused chuckle, deciding in an instant to finish him off later. The man was blind for the love of the Man Upstairs, what harm could he do? Instead, he stalked toward the place where his relic was hidden. His guards were almost through unsealing it. The top finally gave way with a crack, and the relic was revealed.

An egg. A simple egg. A very large egg, but a simple white spotted egg nuzzled safely in a makeshift nest nonetheless. Business lit up like a christmas tree.

"AH! The KRAGLE!" Spurts of fire burst from the tips of his horns, as an almost crazed smile spread up his face. His body language did a one eighty, wings and tail lifting from the ground, and front feet clasping together. Finally, the thing he had been searching for for years...and it hadn't even hatched yet! The excitement was overwhelming, but Business knew had to keep it concealed. Kinda.

"WHOOO! Yes! Can you FEEL ME?" He bounced in a circle like an excited puppy, tounge lollong out just a little. The guards eyed each other warily, muttering 'yes sir, we can feel you'. Resuming his formal dignity he started back towards the doors, eager to get this thing back to his castle. There, routine and schedule would be waiting for him, along with all his kingly duties. He'd won! He was the winner! And no catches!

"Wait!" Was that the old man again? He'd thought he was finished.

"There's a prophecy!"

Business huffed, turning his head to scowl,"Oh, so now there's a prophecy?"

Vitruvius was getting to his feet, back still turned. Business was surprised he could still do so. He turned more of his attention back to the man. Suddenly, the man's eyes opened, and the dragon had to pull back and shy away. Light seemed to stream from Vitruvius' eyes, pouring out across the room. It seemed as though there was something great to come.

"One day, a talented fellow, A special one, with a heart so mellow, will make the Sword of Resistance found from its hidden refuge underground. And with a noble army at the helm, This Master Wizard will thwart the Kragle and save the realm, and be the greatest, most interesting, most important person of all times."

And of course the old man couldn't help but add with a wave of his hands," All this is true, because it rhymes."

"HA!" The dragon laughed outloud, wiping a fake tear away from his eyes. Without warning, he stretched his other hand out and delicately shoved the old man off the side of the hole he had previously created.

"See you!" Business laughed, listening to Vitruvius' yells as he fell down to who-knows-where. He turned again, but hesitated. A moment of thought occured before the dragon followed his precession pf guards that was already carrying his prize away.

"A special one?" He mused, rolling his large eyes up thoughtfully before they snapped darkly forward again.

"What a load of mutton."


End file.
